Innocence
by dls.beefs
Summary: A not quite so innocent look at Bella and Edwards relationship starting at the Wedding. B/E BPOV
1. Chapter 1

**This starts right at the beginning of the Wedding. It's my first story so tell me how I do!**

**Enjoy!**

_Stephenie Meyer credited for everything hers._

------

"It's my turn," Alice chimed, "count to five and follow me."

My whole body is shaking, my hands are cold and sweaty, then the music starts, my heart skips a beat. Alice turns to me one last time with a deep gaze full of comfort, and I know everything is going to be ok. Alice starts dancing down the stairs to the familiar music and I know I would be soon to follow.

"Don't let me fall, dad." I whisper and Charlie secures his arm with mine and replies in a quick, low murmur, "I know I've given you two a hard time Bells, but I know you two are meant for each other." At that my eyes burn with tears, but I hold them back, I know Alice would kill me if I ruined my make-up.

My eyes are on my feet the entire time we descend the staircase, because I know my clumsiness would ruin a perfect moment such as this. When I finally tear my eyes from the floor I am taken aback by the transformation of the Cullen's living room. What was once a beautiful, pale room is now displaying the faces of everyone who holds a place in my heart surrounded by a canopy of ivory. As I scan the crowd of familiar faces I see my best friend sporting the best Jacob smile, and I can't help but smile back because everything at this moment is in the right place.

One more quick glance and I am ready to see the one face that matters to me the most. My eyes meet his and suddenly all my agitation towards marriage vanishes. His butterscotch eyes burn into mine and light up as a triumphant smile becomes permanently etched into his angelic face.

After finally reaching the end of the aisle Charlie carefully places my hands into Edwards. We were hoping that we wouldn't regret having Emmett as our minister, but as of this moment he couldn't embarrass me even if he tried. As I stare into Edwards eyes everything around me melts away and all I can think about is finally being with Edward, in more ways than one.

It was time to say the binding words that have been said for centuries and as I swallow against the lump in my throat I say, "I do."

"I do." Edward promises slightly before Emmett could finish his sentence.

Emmett declares us husband and wife and Edward places his cool hands just below my jaw line and his lips meet mine. By instinct my arms move up and around his neck hoping this moment will last forever. His hands trail down my sides and around the small of my back pulling me closer into him. He gently eases me off the floor and I'm suspended for just a moment until Emmett clears his throat.

"You two will have plenty time for this later, let's get this party started!"

I feel my cheeks burn scarlet and I dip my head into Edwards shoulder and feel the vibrations of a small laugh. He positions us toward the crowd and an explosion of applause breaks out throughout the room.

Jacob's arms are the first to find me and once again I am suspended in the air.

"Can't….Breathe!" I gasp.

He loosens his grip, but he doesn't let me down.

"You should really be Mrs. Black right now, but I guess Mrs. Cullen fits too. Be nice to Edward, it's not his fault the better man lost," Jacob teased.

"Jacob," I growled.

"Oh, he knows I'm just kidding."

"I'll save a dance for you."

"Sure, sure. Whatever." Jacob says with a smile and sets me back down.

I'm passed from person to person, unaware of which '_congratulations'_ belongs to whom, only aware of the hand in mine, that now belongs to me forever.


	2. Chapter 2

SM owns what she owns…

--

I can't believe that Alice actually thought that I needed another dress. In my mind, one was enough but apparently Alice had a different idea…

Either way I can't take my eyes off the girl in the mirror draped in a Versace original. I have never seen anything so elegant on someone as simple as me. The hem landed just above my knee accented with the perfect beaded design. The ivory fabric clung to every curve of my body in just the right way being careful not to reveal too much. I knew Alice was mischievous but I never would have guessed this. The neck line dipped just enough to give Edward a peek as to what was yet to come.

Once again I descend down the stairs where Edward is waiting. The look of lust on his face makes me blush. He lowers his mouth to my ear; a low growl escapes from his parted lips.

"Bella, love, you have never looked so delectable. I don't think I will be able to last until the honeymoon."

By this time I am overwhelmingly bashful. Instinctly I bury my face into Edward's neck and softly brush my lips against his smooth, hard skin. At this moment I didn't think my cheeks could burn hotter until I hear Emmett roar with laughter.

"Do you two want me to go out and inform your guests that you will be a few more minutes…or hours?" Emmett chuckled as the smile grew even wider on his face.

"Alright, alright, that's enough. You shouldn't keep your guests waiting any longer its not polite." Esme instructed. "Carlisle, open the doors."

The doors swung open and a light breeze sweeps across my face. A million twinkling lights are perfectly placed in every tree. The reflection on the moon gleams onto the smooth surface of the dance floor. I finally put two and two together; the reason why Alice had me in another dress was because it was easier to dance in. But not even a dress could make something like dancing easier for me. Edward must have noticed the worried expression on my face; so he slowly wraps his arms around my waist pulling me closer against him and whispers into my ear, "Breath Bella, its ok. I won't let anything happen to you. I will be here the whole time."

I glance up at his perfect face and with a worried expression I whisper, "Ok, let's get this over with."

"I am very proud to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." Carlisle announces to our small, intimate crowd.

Over everyone I hear Emmett whooping and cheering as if his favorite baseball team had just won the World Series. I see my mom hasn't stop crying and Charlie is standing towards the back with a proud look on his face. I couldn't tell if it was just the light or if he too was crying. A lump rose in my throat as I thought about never seeing any of these people after today. Maybe after a few years after I control my thirst I will be able to see them again. But I would look so much different. My thoughts were interrupted as Edward took a step forward towards our guests.

We find our way to the dance floor where Edward carefully lifts my feet onto his. We begin our first dance. It feels just right to be in Edward's arms sweeping across the dance floor. I can't concentrate on anything but Edward's eyes staring back at me.

"Are you having fun Mrs. Cullen?" Edward whispers in my ear.

"That will take a while to get used to."

"We have a while," he reminds me. He leans down and slowly kisses me while we dance.

I felt the familiar heat of Jacob's body as he came and tapped Edward on the shoulder.

"She promised me a dance, so there is no need to rip my head off."

"I promised Alice a dance anyways." Edward leans down to kiss me one more time, with more passion than expected. A low whimper escapes from my lips. I hear Jacob's annoyed sigh as Edward pulls away, brushing his hand across my cheek as he struts away. I wrap my arms around Jacob's neck and he secures his arms around the small of my back. We slowly begin to sway back and forth to the music.

"Let me guess, Alice picked that dress out too."

"Be nice Jacob. She is just doing this because she cares about me and wants this day to be perfect."

"You know that if this was our wedding you could have got married in your favorite sweats."

"Jacob, I am married to Edward now. I think it's in your best interest if you behave."

"That's not going to stop me. I am not giving up."

I roll my eyes and the only response I can think of is, "whatever."

When the song is over I begin to pull away to go find Edward, but Jacob doesn't loosen his grip on me.

"Bella, don't go. I really need to talk to about something."

"What is it Jacob?"

"Are you really sure that you want to become a vampire."

"Jacob, we have had this discussion a hundred times. I have made up my mind. I can't live without Edward and he can't live without me."

"Well that's a little selfish if you ask me."

"And what are you being right now. You don't want me to become a vampire because you want me for yourself. Well I am sorry but my heart belongs to Edward."

"I am sorry but I am not asking you to change who you are to be with me."

"Neither is Edward. This is my choice. Edward isn't exactly jumping for joy at the fact of changing me. But he loves me, and is doing what I want."

"Bella, I really think that you will look back and regret the decision to become a vampire."

"No I won't. Edward and I meant to be together for more than one lifetime. This is how it's supposed to be. And I am sorry if it doesn't thrill you."

"Bella, please."

"Nope. End of discussion."

"Ugh. You are so stubborn."

"Take a long look in the mirror Jacob. You are too."

Right as the song ended Edward was at my side. Jacob gave me a hug goodbye and Edward's arms replaced Jacob's. Another song begins and Edward buries his face into my hair. This moment was stopped short when we hear Alice call my name.

"Mrs. Cullen, are you ready to go on our honeymoon?"

I simply look up at Edward with a huge grin on my face. He secures his arm around my waist and we walk towards the house.


	3. Chapter 3

When we finally reach the house Alice is inside waiting for us. She sweeps me upstairs so I can change into yet another outfit. I slip into the simple cotton blue sweater dress. Luckily it is a lot more comfortable than the other two I had to wear today. Alice quickly slips the bobby pins out of my hair letting the curls fall gently onto my shoulders.

Butterflies fill my stomach as I think about all the excitement that is coming, some closer than others. At this moment I couldn't be happier that Edward's gift doesn't work me. I wouldn't be able to accomplish such a perfect plan.

Edward takes me by the hand and leads me out to his car. He quickly packs the car with our never ending pile of suitcases, thanks to Alice. I lean up against the car door, sighing impatiently. Edward looks up at me as he tosses the last suitcase into his car.

"A little impatient, are we?"

"It's just; I want to know where we are going. Since no one wants to tell me."

"Bella, love, you will know soon enough."

Edward is standing in front of me in the blink of an eye. His hands are placed on either side of my head. He lowers his head to mine; his sweet breath fills my lungs causing a shiver to crawl down my spine. He presses his lips against mine, causing the shiver to spread throughout my body. I throw my arms around his neck trying to keep him in my arms forever. Edward's arm reach around my waist; I feel him pull on the handle of the door and I know that this moment is about to end.

"Now Bella, we don't want to miss our flight."

I sigh in agreement as he carefully sets me into the car. As we drive down the winding driveway I consider how I should get this plan started. I start by laying my head on his shoulder; he reacts by placing his chin on top of my head. I begin to slowly trail my fingers up and down his chest, with each stroke I let my fingers drop farther down. Finally my fingers find the buckle of his belt, just begging to be undone. Being careful not to move, I begin to unfasten the leather from the metal clasp. I feel Edward shift but is otherwise clueless. When I reach the button and unhook it, his reaction is what I had expected.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward asked through closed teeth.

I carefully unzip his pants being sure to push with just the right amount of pressure against his length to tease him.

"ISABELLA CULLEN! What do you think you are doing?"

"It's ok Edward; everything is going to be ok. You just have to trust me." I assure him with a mischievous look on my face.

"Bella! No - "

I slowly dip my head down to Edward's waist band. I fondle with the fabric of his boxer briefs, the only thing between me and him. I begin to tug on the fabric, pulling them past his hips and letting him bob out in front of me. I let my fingers linger at the waist band, making him squirm.

"BELLA! Stop this right now!"

I hear a crunching noise, but I ignore it as I graze my lips down him, ALL of him. I hear a deep growl rumble from his chest, I must be doing something right. I was quite unsure of how to do this, but I knew I wanted to please Edward.

I let my mouth work over his hardness. I move to take in the rest of him. My tongue plays with him roughly. I begin to suck vigorously and feel him twitch in my mouth. He lets out a low husky moan as he came.

I didn't know what to do so I just swallow. I finish by giving him feather light kisses up his length, to belly button, and stopping at his neck. I pull his briefs back up and zip his pants into place. Edward loosens his grip on the steering wheel where prominent hand marks have been indented into the metal.

"Bella…" Edward shivered, his eyes black with thirst and lust.

"I love you."

"Bella, love, what you did was beautiful, but wrong, very wrong! Something could have happened, I could have hurt you."

I press my finger to lips to silence to him. "Yes, but you didn't so…"

"That was wrong, very wrong." Edward said while shaking his head.

"Well I enjoyed it and I thought you did too. But I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry." I looked up at him with 'guilt' filled eyes.

"No, Bella, that's not what I meant. I just, its not, I can't –"

This is one of the few times Edward couldn't think of anything to say. I'm feeling almost cocky beings as it was me, my mouth, who made him speechless.

"We're here. But don't think you're off the hook for this one."

"Don't worry Edward; I am expecting to be punished for this…multiple times."

Another low growl escapes from Edward as we walk into the airport.


End file.
